doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Witch's Familiar (stori deledu)
Yr ail episod o'r nawfed gyfres o Doctor Who, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru, oedd The Witch's Familiar. Ceisiodd yr episod hon egluro sut oedd Missy yn dianc ei farwolaethau gan y Cybermen a Dalekau, ac hefyd y rheswm gwir dros y ddihangfa'r Doctor o Gallifrey. Eglurodd hefyd y dychweliad Skaro wedyn y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf. Roedd y stori hon yn nodedig achos ei hymchwiliad o nifer traethiad newydd o Davros. Am y tro cyntaf, gwelir doedd gan Davros goesau dan ei ganol. Maen ei asgwrn cefn a'i fraich anabl yn cynnwys technoleg Dalek. Mae Davros hefyd wedi'i gysylltu'i hun â'r prif gyfrifriadur. Yn yr episod yma, diffododd ei lygad glas Dalek ac agorodd ei lygaid gwir am y tro cyntaf yn y gyfres deledu. Crynodeb Mae'r Doctor wedi'i dal mewn dinas Dalek ar Skaro heb ei sonig, heb ei TARDIS a'n holloll ar ei ben ei hun. Ac mae Davros yn gofyn am y help y Doctor ar ei ddiwrnod olaf. All y Doctor yn peidio'i temtasiwn mawraf, a fydd yn ddangos trugaredd i'i elyn mawraf? Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Missy - Michelle Gomez * Colony Sarff - Jami Reid-Quarrell * Davros - Julian Bleach * Bachgen - Joey Price * Llais y Dalekau - Nicholas Briggs * Dalekau - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r Dalekau methu dweud rhywbeth fydd yn gwrth-ddweud y paramedrau'i fodolaeth. * Yn fwriadol genynnol, nid all Dalekau yn marw hyd yn oes os ydyn yn dirywio. * Mae Dalekau yn defnyddio'r gair "exterminate" i ail-lenwi ei arfau, fel method o sianelu'i emosiynau cas. * Pan plagiodd Missy y Dalek, mae hi'n defnyddio acen Tecsan. * Mae Missy yn honni fod ganddi ferch. * Mae Missy yn meddu tlws gwneuthuredig o aloi seren dywyll, sydd gallu tyllu casin Dalek. Rhodd y Doctor y tlws iddi pan oeddent ar Gallifrey. Nodiadau stori * Mae Missy yn gwrthio Clara tu fewn ffos garthion. Yn flaenorol, yn The Curse of a Fatal Death - episod spŵf Doctor Who, mae ferswin anghymwys y Meistr yn cwympo yn deirgwaith o dan ffos garthion. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor yn rhoi egni adfywio i helpu cyfrannog. (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan) * Mae Clara, wedi'i dal mewn Dalek, yn ceisio adnabod ei hun i'r Doctor, ond mewn gwirionedd yn dweud "I am a Dalek". Roedd fersiwn arall o Clara wedi byw mewn casin Dalek am amser maith wedi troi yn Dalek. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) * Mae'r Doctor wedi'i synnu yr all y Dalekau yn nabod y term "trugaredd" ("mercy"). (TV: The Big Bang) * Mae Davros yn gofyn i'r Doctor os ydy'n "dyn da". Mae Davros hefyd dweud wrtho fod e "not a good Doctor". (TV: Into the Dalek) * Mae Davros yn cnoi cil ar "to hold in your hands precious". (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Mae Davros yn meddu'r deial cyffes a'r sbectol haul sonig y Doctor. (WC: Prologue, TV: The Magician's Apprentice) * Mae Davros yn defnyddio'r ymadrodd "No! This cannot be correct!" wedyn dysgu yr oedd popeth yn tric gan y Doctor. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod e wedi dod sbectol haul sonig yn lle'r sgriwdreifar. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) * Dydy hynny ddim y tro cyntaf fod y Doctor wedi mynd heb ei sgriwdreifar sonig. (TV: The Visitation et al) * Cychwynodd y Doctor y HADS (Hostile Action Displacement System) cuddio'r TARDIS yn ystod ei ddifrodd o'r Dalekau. (TV: The Krotons, Cold War) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Davros fod Gallifrey yn ddiogel. (TV: The Day of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor) * Yn ystod yr ymweliad cyntaf y Doctor i Skaro, cuddwisgodd cydymaith arall (Ian Chesterton) tu fewn casin Dalek. (TV: The Daleks) * Mae'r Doctor Cyntaf a'r Bedwerydd Doctor yn ymddangos yn ystod ôl-fflach Missy. en:The Witch's Familiar (TV story) es:The Witch's Familiar it:The Witch's Familiar (TV) de:278 - The Witch's Familiar ru:Фамильяр ведьмы Categori:Storïau deledu 2015 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau ar Skaro Categori:Storïau deledu Dalek Categori:Storïau deledu Davros Categori:Storïau Cyfres 9 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Meistr Categori:Storïau deledu'r Bedwerydd Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Doctor Cyntaf Categori:Arc cyffes